1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a paste composition, a heating element, a planar heating element, a heating apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the paste composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials for a heating element may include a metallic heating composite and a non-metallic heating composite. Currently used heating elements include a bar-like heater including a Fe—Cr—Al-based, a Ni—Cr-based, or a metal having a high melting point (Pt, Mo, W, or Ta), or a metal tube filled with an inorganic insulating material such as MgO, wherein a surface of the metal tube may be treated with a far-infrared emission material. Examples of a material of the non-metallic heating composite may include silicon carbonate, molybdenum silicide, lanthanum chromite, carbon, and zirconia. Alternatively, a ceramic, such as barium carbonate, or a direct electrified heating element using a thick-film resistor can be used.
Examples of a planar heating element may include a metallic heating element prepared by etching a metal thin film of iron, chrome, nickel, or platinum to provide a direct electrified heating element using a thick-film resistor; or a non-metallic heating element such as a heating element of silicon carbide, zirconia, or carbon. Also, the planar heating element may allow use of resistance heating by being coated with a polymeric insulating material.
There remains a need for improved heating element materials, and methods of preparation thereof.